


Ridiculous Caveman Urges

by spellcastersjudgement



Series: The Pornographic Adventures of Bastion Misawa [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Awkwardness, Choking, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Rough Sex, camshow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellcastersjudgement/pseuds/spellcastersjudgement
Summary: "Bastion Misawa was valedictorian in high school and graduated magna cum laude from college. He now hesitantly typed “worthwhile pornography” into a search bar with shaking hands."





	Ridiculous Caveman Urges

**Author's Note:**

> ok y'all this is shameless self-indulgence. bastion masturbating is a wonderful image and i wanted to share it with y'all
> 
> this is kinda rough but i didnt think it merited a violence tag but like? idk man just a heads up 
> 
> also if anyone wants to beta read my trash fanfiction sauce urself on over to my tumblr (@spellcastersjudgement) and let's talk
> 
> I’m excited to announce that I’m open for [commissions!](https://spellcastersjudgement.tumblr.com/post/174622005229/hey-yall-horrible-puns-and-cheesy-banner-aside) I also have a [Ko-Fi!](https://ko-fi.com/spellcastersjudgement) Thank you for donating/commissioning!

The first time Bastion Misawa typed the word “porn” into his computer, he slammed it shut and refused to open it for three days. Shame colored his face red every time he thought about what he was about to do. A moment of weakness, he told himself. It was a moment of weakness where the needs of his body attempted to usurp his mind. Masturbation was for people who could not control their baser urges, not for people like him. He was better than that. 

Or so he thought. 

It’d become harder and harder to keep his mind from wandering. All he had to see was a coworker with a skirt an inch too short or a shirt stretched too tight over well-defined pectorals for his body to damn near demand he run to the bathroom to take care of business. It was at this time that Bastion also began to despise his pansexuality. Every single person in existence had the potential to sexually frustrate him, so unless he shut himself in his apartment completely he couldn’t escape it. 

It hadn’t affected his work. Yet. Sure, there were more mistakes in his lines of code than normal, but for him that was still much better than the average programmer. No one had said anything, and as long as he could keep it under control, these ridiculous caveman urges would pass. 

They didn’t. 

It was three weeks after what Bastion had begun to call the Fall from Grace when he was sitting in his living room, staring at a blank web browser. He had gone out with some coworkers for drinks, and though he didn’t partake, he had the pleasure (or displeasure, he thought sourly) of sitting across from a gorgeous woman who seemed to lean over the table and give him progressively longer glimpses of her breasts the more drinks she had. He didn’t think it was intentional, as she was doing that to everyone and it was loud in the bar so it made sense that she would need to lean over to be able to hear, but his hormones were raging. Then, she hugged everyone goodbye and he felt the breasts he’d been admiring all night against his chest. Instant erection. And what’s worse is that she noticed. 

“Aw, don’t be embarrassed! Not the first time that’s happened to me,” she’d winked and laughed. 

He was glad she had played it off well, and told her that he was sorry and it wouldn’t happen again. She reassured him that it wasn’t a big deal and that it would stay between them, but Bastion was consumed by a fear that it would happen again. Not necessarily with her, but with anyone. Pansexuality was a bitch, he decided as he drove home. 

That brought him here: sitting in the living room in sweatpants and a t-shirt (one was supposed to be comfortable while engaging in self-indulgence, weren’t they?), staring at his computer with his heart beating out of his chest and a lump in his throat that made it difficult to swallow. What on earth was he supposed to do? Light candles and play music? Set the mood? Close the blinds so that no one would see and hope no one would hear? 

What did he even type? There had to be an infinite amount of porn on the internet. How was he supposed to narrow it down? Most of it couldn’t be good, and if he was going to defile himself he was going to make damn certain it was with something worthwhile, even if that meant having a transaction on his bank statement that would make him burn with embarrassment at the end of the month. 

Bastion Misawa was valedictorian in high school and graduated magna cum laude from college. He now hesitantly typed “worthwhile pornography” into a search bar with shaking hands. 

Shameful. Absolutely shameful. The amount of search results was astounding, and he was sifting through them like he was analyzing a quarterly report. Most seemed to be run-of-the mill, exclusively hetero or homosexual websites, with ridiculous names that made him cringe. It wasn’t until the third page of results that his interest was piqued. 

Elemental Angel Productions. Well that was certainly a change from the vulgar names of the other websites. Bastion clicked on the link and was brought to a menu asking him to verify his age. After entering his birthdate, he was granted access to the website. 

Wow. It was gorgeous. The computer programmer in him wanted to hack in to look at the code, as whoever had designed the site knew what they were doing. He suspended that part of him long enough to read the homepage. A picture of a tall blonde woman hugging a shorter, brunette male was front and center, their clothes rather…normal. Was this really a porn website? Bastion read the caption: _Founders and stars Alexis Rhodes and Jaden Yuki_. Huh. Real names, not ridiculous porn star names. Beneath the picture was more text, and after reading it he had no doubts that he was definitely on a porn site. Just a very classy, incredibly well-designed porn site. 

The concept was straightforward. It was a camshow website where the individual performers had scheduled times to watch them…do whatever it is they do? At the top were links to the individual actors’ pages, plus a page labelled “special performances.” He decided that if he was going to pay ten dollars for the ability to watch, he was going to do his research. 

Research. He was going to peruse this website to pick which one of the performers struck his fancy. Was this supposed to be how one watched pornography? Bastion always assumed one was supposed to instinctively know what would be good and what wasn’t. Evidently, he didn’t know what it was he liked. 

On to the research. 

The pages for the actors were in alphabetical order, starting with Alexis. The picture of her on this page was much more fitting for Bastion’s idea of porn: a tight, short leather skirt with a matching corset and thigh-high boots. His cock liked that, and he shifted subtly in his seat, the arousal spreading throughout his core. From the short description beneath the picture, he gathered that she was a dominant. An online dominant? Bastion had no idea how that worked, and unfortunately she didn’t have any shows scheduled until tomorrow night so he couldn’t find out. 

Aster and Atticus were both very attractive, but they didn’t quite get Bastion going as much as Alexis had. Bastion felt ashamed for judging what were certainly very fine people by their looks and a quick description, but pushed down the moral dilemma before it squashed his erection.  
On to Chazz. His picture looked more like a Halloween costume, or something someone would wear to a Renaissance fair. Was that a crown? 

Oh, his last name was Princeton. Prince. Cute, Bastion thought. Chazz Princeton really was adorable, his lips in a pout and his delicate features arranged somewhere between alluring and angry. What a combination. Bastion’s cock liked this too, especially since Chazz seemed to perform in various royalty-themed costumes, with appropriate backdrops.

That would be a sight. Unfortunately, Bastion had missed Chazz’s performance by an hour. 

Bastion was now fantastically horny, his erection pressing against the underside of his laptop. He didn’t have the willpower to click through Hassleberry, Jaden, Jasmine, Jesse, Jim, Mindy, Syrus, and Zane. He had a thought that perhaps he’d missed today’s performances, and that was far more disappointing than it had any right to be. 

Then, a pop-up notification on the bottom right of the screen saved him. 

It was a special performance, starting in five minutes. It was labelled “Viewer’s Choice: Jaden  & Hassleberry.” 

Well, it looked like Bastion would be able to see two of the stars in action. He tried to ignore how ridiculous his excitement was as he clicked on the notification. This page had yet another description on it (was watching porn supposed to involve this much reading?): _Elemental Angel Productions is proud to present the winning pitch of last week’s poll. As this is a scripted performance, there will not be a live chat with the actors, only a comment box. Regular donation function is available. As always, a portion of the donations will be given to organizations preventing sex trafficking and assisting survivors._

Bastion reread the last sentence several times. Was this camshow website engaging in activism? Actual activism. Suddenly, he didn’t feel so bad about paying the ten dollars to watch the special.

Typing in his credit card information with vigor that he would deny later, Bastion was granted access to the debauchery. The screen where the video would be streamed was counting down, and the comment box was already going nuts. Bastion never bothered to look at comment sections on the internet, as they were typically cesspools of ignorance and statements that were ambiguously sarcastic, leading to arguments that were more often pitiful than funny. This time, he made an exception. For research purposes, of course. How else was he supposed to know what he was getting in to? Maybe someone would explain what the plotline of this “special” was. 

_damn ive been waiting to see jaden get his ass stuffed all day_

_the sarge is gonna wreck that little twink_

_wish theyd be able to see the comments…wanna tell hassleberry to make him cry_

Bastion blinked. Okay, well. There was that. The thought of someone crying during sex wasn’t a thing Bastion had never dwelled on long enough to know how he felt about it. However, the idea of Jaden getting his “ass stuffed” as this one commenter so eloquently phrased it, was…exciting. Jaden was the cute brunette on the homepage, and even Bastion had to admit that his pretty face would look good, his cheeks flushed and lips opened in an ‘o’ as he was being rammed. 

Ahem. Bastion shifted and shook his head to stop his mind from wandering too far. No use getting himself so riled up he wouldn’t get through the show. 

Speaking of the show, there were thirty seconds left before…whatever this was. Judging from the comments, no one seemed to know which ‘pitch’ won, which seemed to have everyone somewhere between excited and annoyed. Bastion still felt lost and ashamed. Extremely aroused, his erection making a prominent outline in his sweatpants, but ashamed nonetheless. 

The countdown stopped. 

Bastion’s heart beat loudly, shaking his ribcage. 

The scene faded in to a sparsely decorated room. Bunk beds lined the walls, all perfectly made up and looking rather utilitarian. The cameras panned from one end of the room to the other, where a single person stood, getting dressed in what seemed to be some type of military uniform. He was shirtless, and the cameras gave a spectacular view of him from the back: tanned skin stretched across his back, marked with a handful of pink stretch marks around his hips, the olive-green pants stretched too-tight over his bottom (Bastion shifted again). This was obviously Jaden, and a quick glance at the comment section mirrored Bastion’s thoughts about his exquisite rear end. 

Jaden turned around, giving the camera a wonderful view of his chest. Bastion was not sure anyone’s nipples had a right to be so arousing, but here he was, thinking about brushing his thumbs over them to watch the pretty brunette squirm. A set of dog tags hung from his neck, swinging as he bent over again, this time returning with a matching green top. 

Bastion never would have thought watching someone pull a shirt over their head would make him start rubbing his shaft through his pants. 

_wtf why is he putting MORE clothes on???????_

_he should be chockin on a cok by now_

Footsteps echoed in the room, and Jaden’s body tensed up, looking toward the sound of the noise. 

“Aw, shit,” Jaden said, a sour look passing over his features. 

“I knew I’d find you here,” a deep, masculine voice said in a distinctly Southern American accent. It was extremely, extremely sexy. Bastion thought about hearing that voice directed at him, and had to take his hand off of his cock and breathe like he’d just run a marathon. It was embarrassing how sensitive he was. Already wanting to come and they hadn’t even gotten to the sex. 

“Hey, sarge—I was just getting ready to come out and—” 

“Shut your mouth, boy,” the “sarge” finally came into view. He was tall, maybe a foot taller than Jaden, with darker skin. A bandana on his head held his dreadlocks back. And wow was he muscular. He could probably—no, definitely rip Bastion in half with his pinky. The cut-off sleeves only accentuated his fantastic arms. 

“Sarge—” 

“I said shut your mouth!” the sergeant—Hassleberry, Bastion reminded himself—ordered, stepping close to Jaden so that the brunette had to crane his neck back to look him in the eye. 

_wreck him sarge!!!1_

_choke him out to shut him up_

_smack his face_

“I’m fuckin’ tired of you not takin’ this seriously, boy,” Hassleberry said, a snarl on his face. The camera panned out to show a full-body shot, demonstrating exactly how much bigger Hassleberry was. Jaden looked like a delicate flower next to him, all pretty eyes and lean muscle, only emphasizing how wonderfully, exquisitely muscular Hassleberry was. 

The thought of being in the middle of these two gorgeous men had Bastion rubbing himself again, all embarrassment at paying to watch two strangers on the internet go at it melting away with the heat of his fantasy. 

“What’s your pathetic excuse for bein’ late to training today, son?” 

“The line for the shower was long,” Jaden offered, shrugging. “Didn’t want to show up all gross and—”

“Bullshit, son. You know we have time limits on the showers so no one will be late,” Hassleberry crossed his arms, his jaw clenching. “Obviously your ass chose not to abide by that and now you’re tryna blow smoke up my ass and blamin’ it on others,” 

“I’m not—” 

Bastion nearly jumped out of his skin as Hassleberry’s hand connected with Jaden’s face, snapping the smaller boy’s neck to the side so quickly it probably gave him whiplash. A bright red marked blossomed on Jaden’s cheek, the pain making tears gather at the corners of his eyes. Bastion wanted to be concerned that the way Hassleberry roughly grabbed Jaden by his hair and wrenched his neck back, curving his body in a way that had to be uncomfortable but made Jaden’s ass stick out deliciously aroused him, but pushed it away. The sergeant was talking again, and Bastion wanted to hang on to every word. 

“Do you ever shut the fuck up, boy?” Hassleberry whispered menacingly, the camera focusing on the inch between their faces. “Or do I have to shut you up?’ 

A tear dripped from Jaden’s left eye and his lips opened in a gasp as Hassleberry tightened his grip on his hair. Oh, how Bastion’s higher mental functions wanted to scream how perverse it was to enjoy watching the brunette in pain, but his cock was insistent, throbbing in his sweats. At what point did one…expose themselves? Should he wait until there were genitals on screen, or was the decision when to remove clothing left up to the individual? 

Bastion decided to go with the former. 

He wouldn’t have to wait long. Hassleberry was forcing Jaden to his knees, hand firmly in his hair. Jaden was futilely attempting to pull the hand off, nails digging in to the sergeant’s forearm, protesting weakly. Oh, was the brunette on his knees a sight. The camera angle had switched again, this time focusing on the side of Jaden’s face with the handprint, brown eyes wide and teary, bottom lip in between his teeth, clearly nervous about what the other man was about to do. 

The comments section especially enjoyed the view, if the notifications on the bottom of the screen were any indication. Bastion had no idea that so many people found pain so arousing, including himself. It made sense though, since both pain and pleasure released the same chemicals in the brain, he thought before realizing that thinking about brain chemistry was not what he should be doing. 

“I’m gonna fuck your throat so hard you won’t be able to talk back to me, boy. Every time you open that fuckin’ mouth from now on I’m gonna make sure it’s stuffed with cock,” Hassleberry was undoing his pants, not loosening his grip on Jaden’s hair. The camera then focused solely on—there was no way that was a real cock, Bastion thought. He himself was rather well endowed, but Hassleberry’s cock put his to shame. It had to be at least ten inches long, thick and veiny to match his arms, and Bastion, the poster child for twentysomething virgins, nearly convulsed at the thought of being in Jaden’s position. And he’d do it for free.

_thats what im talkin g about_

_fuck sarge i want that cock in my mouth_

Bastion, without thinking, upvoted the comment. 

_ruin jadens pretty face_

He upvoted that one too. 

“S-sarge, please, I won’t talk back anymore,” Jaden looked up through his thick eyelashes, still struggling to get out of Hassleberry’s tight grip on his hair. “Please, don’t” 

“Too late now, son. Now unless you want me to call the others in here to take turns using your mouth I suggest you do as your commanding officer tells you,” 

Jaden was making a very convincing show of being scared, his eyes widening and a gasp escaping his lips, as if the thought of others seeing him on his knees getting ready to blow an absolute god of a man was the worst thing that could ever possibly happen to him. His hands dropped from where they were previously trying to force Hassleberry out of his hair, as if accepting his fate. 

“Open your mouth,” Hassleberry ordered. 

Jaden stared at the massive cock in front of him, a mere inch or so from his nose, then made  
an exaggerated swallowing motion that Bastion instinctively knew he should find ridiculous, but only seemed to add to the ambiance. Bastion surmised that he would probably take a big gulp before taking that cock in his mouth too, especially since the sight of Hassleberry’s cock disappearing into Jaden’s mouth had caused his own mouth to dry up. 

“There’s a good boy, take it all now,” 

Jaden’s lips were wrapped around Hassleberry’s shaft, small noises escaping as inch after inch was forced in, the other man’s grip on his hair used to keep Jaden in place. When Hassleberry pushed in a slight bit more, Jaden’s eyes flew open and a choking noise escaped his mouth, his hands pushing against the sergeant’s thighs. Oh, that noise had to be fake. No way a porn star had a gag reflex. Bastion’s cock reminded him that he was a pervert who apparently liked to watch pretty boys choke on cock, and he suddenly wanted to give Jaden an Oscar for his acting. 

“You think that’s gonna stop me, boy? Maybe chokin’ will do you some good, teach you what happens when you don’t keep your whore mouth shut,” Hassleberry was continuing to slide his cock down Jaden’s throat to a chorus of distressed noises and plenty of squirming, the brunette desperately trying to get away. “Fuck, boy, you look so good with a cock in your mouth maybe I will call the others in. Been a while since any of them got some action, I bet,’ 

Jaden made a protesting noise, squirming again, hands trying to push the man away, eyes pleading for the sergeant to not carry out his threat. 

“Then again,” Hassleberry started pulling his hips back, his cock glistening in Jaden’s spit. Bastion started rubbing his cock through his pants again, not sure if he wanted to be in Jaden’s position or Hassleberry’s. “I might want to keep you to myself. My personal little fuck toy,” 

Only the head of the sergeant’s cock was left in Jaden’s mouth, and the brunette’s chest was flushed and heaving as he was finally able to breathe. The camera zoomed in to Jaden’s tanned neck as the sergeant shoved his cock back inside, his throat bulging at the invasion. Choking sounds came through the speakers of the laptop again, as well as slick, wet sounds of Jaden’s mouth being fucked by Hassleberry’s cock. The camera focused on Jaden’s lips wrapped around the cock, his eyes half-lidded and face red, spit trickling down his chin as the sergeant fucked his face. Bastion had started rubbing his cock in time with Hassleberry’s thrusts, still through his pants because he was positive that if he touched his cock he’d come in ten seconds. 

“Finally found somthin’ you’re good at, boy,” Hassleberry said. “Can’t do anything else right but you make a real good cocksucker,” 

Jaden made a pitiful whining sound at the backhanded compliment. 

“Oh, don’t look at me like that. You won’t make a good soldier, but makin’ sure these boys get their needs met is admirable,” Hassleberry stopped thrusting, his cock back down Jaden’s throat, choking him again, with a thoughtful look on his face. “Maybe I’ll send you over to the women’s barracks, see if you’re any good at eatin’ pussy. They’d love that,” 

Bastion liked the thought of that too. Watching it or actually doing it, he didn’t know, since he hadn’t done either. The hormones seemed to have invaded his mind enough for him to make a mental note to call the coworker that had given him an erection earlier and ask if she would oblige him. 

“I like that idea, keeping you around so everyone else can get their rocks off. What do you think, boy?” Hassleberry pulled back so that his cock fell entirely out of Jaden’s mouth. 

Finally able to breathe, Jaden gasped for air, spit dribbling down his chin and falling on to his collarbones. Saliva, normally a fluid that Bastion tried to keep as far away from himself as possible, looked excellent smeared on Jaden’s lips, cheeks, chin, and chest, glinting in the light of the room. The camera focused on Jaden’s face, his lips puffy and eyes watering, looking up at Hassleberry with pleading eyes. 

“Please, sir, I’m sorry,” his voice was hoarse. “I won’t talk back anymore and I promise to be on time,” 

Jaden yelped in pain as he was dragged to his feet by his hair and forced back into the bunk bed, the metal posts digging in to his back. 

“That’s not what I fuckin’ asked, boy,” Hassleberry snarled, towering over Jaden who was once again making a show of being scared. “Can’t even answer a god damn question properly, can you? Guess you didn’t fuckin’ learn,” 

“I’m sorry, sir,” Jaden squeezed his eyes shut and sniffled, a few stray tears leaking out of his eyes. 

Fuck. Bastion Misawa, self-proclaimed proper, respectful, logical, and otherwise non-perverted man, had to jerk his hand away from his cock because fuck no he was not going to come to Jaden Yuki crying in a porno. He would not give his body positive reinforcement for getting off to such a fucked-up scene. Watching Jaden get slapped was different, he assured himself, because pain released endorphins, so in the end there was pleasure. Yeah, that was it. Crying did not release endorphins, and therefore there was no excuse for liking it. 

“At least you’ve learned some respect for your superiors, haven’t you?” Hassleberry said. “Now I’m gonna have to take drastic measures so you learn to fuckin’ listen,” 

“Please, no, pl—” 

Jaden’s protests were cut short as Hassleberry’s hand closed around his neck, the choking noises real this time. Jaden’s hands started scratching at the hand around his throat, leaving angry red marks where his fingernails had dug in. The camera zoomed out to a full-body shot, where it was quite obvious that Jaden had been lifted off the floor, his toes hovering about a half inch from the concrete. 

“What did I say about talkin’ back, son?” Hassleberry snarled into Jaden’s ear, the boy’s face turning a dark red from the lack of oxygen. The man stepped back and released Jaden, watching as the brunette crumpled to the floor, his knees smacking on the concrete, unable to use his arms to protect himself. Jaden’s labored breathing echoed through the computer, his tan shoulders heaving and hair splayed across the floor. The camera fixated on his face, red and flushed, spit dripping from the corners of his mouth, eyes unfocused and dilated. Fuck, that wasn’t an act, Hassleberry had actually choked him—Bastion inhaled sharply, bringing his own hand to his neck. How would that feel, having Hassleberry’s hand around his throat, constricting his air flow? 

“Don’t you look nice,” Hassleberry said, looking down at Jaden with a smirk on his face. “That cute little ass of yours has to be makin’ all the other boys lose their mind,” 

Jaden’s ass took up the whole frame, the olive green uniform pants clinging to the curve like a second skin. Hassleberry’s hand came in to view, his fingers hooking around the waistband of Jaden’s pants and hauling him to his hands and knees, Jaden letting out whimpering breaths. The camera focused on his face, the tears dripping down his cheeks. 

_jadens so fuckin lucky_

_i wish that was me id loooove sarge to throw me around_

_is he gonna fuck jay on the floor?? fuk yea_

A smack sounded through Bastion’s speakers as Hassleberry’s hand came down on Jaden’s ass. Jaden yelped, his entire body tensing. 

“Please,” Jaden’s voice was hoarse, deeper, and extremely erotic. Bastion’s hand found its way back to his cock, running his thumb over the shaft and trying not to echo Jaden’s moans. 

“Please what, boy? Is that your way of askin’ me to put this ass to some good use?” Hassleberry asked. “I’d be happy to oblige, son,” 

Hassleberry gripped Jaden’s waistband and pulled the pants down to his thighs, and Bastion couldn’t help but let out a strangled noise at the sight of Jaden’s ass. Clapping a hand over his mouth (what kind of person moaned aloud at a porn video?), he watched, wide-eyed and mesmerized, as Hassleberry turned Jaden’s ass from tan to pink. Jaden’s nails scraped against the concrete, looking for a release from the pain. Hassleberry’s other hand held Jaden in place, firmly on his lower back. 

The spanking stopped, which was unfortunate because Bastion was rather enjoying the sweet sounds Jaden was making. He wasn’t disappointed for long, since Hassleberry now was pulling Jaden’s ass apart, giving the camera a fantastic view of his hole. 

“What’s this?” Hassleberry said. “Seems that I’ve figured out why you took so long in the damn shower,” 

“N-no, I was—” Jaden stammered. 

“Playing with yourself. Unless you’re about to tell me you do this naturally, son,” Hassleberry’s fingers brushed over the wet, glistening hole. “I know I ain’t have as much book-learnin’ as some others, but I know basic biology, boy. You can’t fool me,” 

Hearing a reference to science in this porno made Bastion feel less awkward for thinking about brain chemistry earlier. 

“I should’ve guessed,” Hassleberry plunged his middle and ring finger into Jaden, causing the brunette to arch his back and moan. Bastion stroked his palm over his cock, biting his lip at the sound. “A boy with as pretty a face and as great an ass as you has to be a slut. I bet you wanted someone to catch you, replace your fingers with their cock,” 

“No sir, I didn’t—” 

“I don’t believe a goddamn word you say, son,” Hassleberry added a third finger, stretching out Jaden’s ass, eliciting more sounds from the boy. “First you’re late, then you talk back, then you forget how to listen, and now you’re lyin’ to me. I got a lot to teach you, don’t I?” 

Jaden wisely didn’t respond, merely whimpered. 

_fuck his ass!!1_

_jadens ass looks so good…wish i could fuck him_

_jaden you little slut_

Hassleberry’s cock came back into the frame, resting between Jaden’s ass cheeks. The sergeant slid his cock over Jaden’s hole once, twice, three times, then took his cock in his hand and lined up the head with Jaden’s hole. “I’m gonna make you scream, boy,” 

The sergeant thrust his cock inside and proceeded to do just that. 

Bastion frantically turned down the volume on his computer as Jaden wailed. Oh, how Bastion wanted to write off the noise as an over exaggeration, but from the way Jaden’s hole stretched around that huge cock, pain must’ve been part of it. Fresh tears dripped from Jaden’s eyes, the camera switching from the view of Hassleberry’s cock to the brunette’s face. Bastion’s previous embargo of positive reinforcement for getting off on crying boys be damned. Jaden’s tears, the spit once again dripping from his open mouth, and the flush on his face made Bastion stroke himself even faster. Was he supposed to take off his pants now? Didn’t matter. Through the pants was good enough. 

“Glad you stretched yourself out, boy,” Hassleberry gripped Jaden’s hips as he pounded in to him. “You’re so fuckin’ tight I can’t imagine what it’d be like fuckin’ you dry,” 

_aw fuck i wanna see jay take that dry_

_fuckkkk jays ass has gotta feel amazing_

_make him cum on ur cock sarge_

“Ah, ah,” Jaden moaned in time with Hassleberry’s pace, dropping his forehead to the floor. His back arched, giving Hassleberry a deeper angle for his thrusts. 

“God, boy, your ass is amazing. Should’ve punished you like this sooner,” Hassleberry’s right hand left Jaden’s hip to bury in his hair, pulling Jaden up so they were back to chest. Hooking his other arm around Jaden’s waist, he thrust shallowly into his ass. “Definitely gonna do this again,” 

“Ah, sergeant,” Jaden moaned. 

“What’s that boy?” 

“I—I’m gonna come,” 

Hassleberry grinned. “Gonna come with my cock in your ass? Don’t even need to be touched? Not like I was gonna touch you anyway,” 

“Y-yes sir,” Jaden hung his head, body shaking. 

Bastion was fully aware that men could climax from prostate stimulation alone, but watching Jaden’s cock spurt on to his stomach brought it from a mere biological fact into reality. Hearing Jaden whine and watching his stomach contract made Bastion want to experience it for himself. 

“Fuck, I felt that,” Hassleberry grunted. “Didn’t think you could get any tighter,” 

Hassleberry released his hold on Jaden’s waist, and without the support, his torso fell forward, elbows smacking against the ground. The sergeant returned to his punishing pace, pulling apart Jaden’s ass cheeks so the camera could see the rim of Jaden’s ass twitching around his cock. Hassleberry spit on to the hole, which Bastion knew would do nothing for lubrication but was still hot. There was something dirty about it that made Bastion’s already warm face manage to get somehow warmer, his cheeks burning. 

Jaden continued letting out sounds, mostly whimpering, as he rocked against the floor from the force of Hassleberry’s thrusts. The sergeant, despite going hard for the past ten minutes, had not slowed down, the slap of skin on skin echoing in the room. The talking had stopped, save for a few expletives, as Hassleberry attempted to reach his own end. Bastion hoped he’d finish soon, as he was starting to feel his stomach tensing and balls tightening. The reality that he was going to come in his pants while watching porn hadn’t set in yet, his physical pleasure overriding his mind. 

“S-sergeant,” Jaden stammered, lifting his head and looking back over his shoulder. 

“What, boy?” 

“G-give it to me,” Jaden moaned, biting his lip. “Come inside me,” 

“Oh, you’re gonna get it, boy,” Hassleberry promised, digging his fingers deeper into Jaden’s hips. “I’m gonna leave my come dripping out of you,” 

“Please, sir,” Jaden begged. 

The soft, breathy tone of Jaden’s voice made Bastion’s heart skip. With a strangled gasp, Bastion reached his orgasm, his head falling back on the couch as pleasure coursed through his body. He opened his eyes just in time to see Hassleberry thrust once more into Jaden before sucking in a breath and coming inside Jaden. 

“Oh, yeah. Definitely keepin’ you around for myself, boy,” Hassleberry pulled his cock out of Jaden, come dripping out of the stretched hole. 

Jaden collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily. 

Bastion was also trying to catch his breath. 

Jaden’s voice came through the speaker after a moment. “Hey, asshole, you gave me rug burn,” 

“Rug burn? There’s no rug in here,” Hassleberry said. “Also, I didn’t think we were breakin’ character until the cameras turned off,” 

“Nah, we gotta thank everyone for watchin’ the special,” Jaden pushed himself up in to a sitting position. Indeed Jaden’s face was rubbed raw. “Come sit next to me, buddy,” 

Was it commonplace to call someone “buddy” after they fucked you? 

Hassleberry sat down next to Jaden, throwing an arm around his shoulders. They both smiled at the camera. “Alright, y’all. Hoped you enjoyed this week’s special. I know I did,” 

Jaden laughed and leaned his head on to the other’s shoulder. “Lexi will be putting up another poll tomorrow, so be sure to go and vote! See you next week! Or tomorrow, seeing as that’s when dino-brain here has his solo performance,” 

“Ten o’clock at night’s when I go live,” Hassleberry confirmed. “Hope to see some of y’all then,” 

Jaden and Hassleberry waved, smiling broadly. The camera faded to black. 

Bastion stared at his computer. Specials were weekly? And Hassleberry had a show tomorrow? 

He was definitely buying a subscription.

**Author's Note:**

> i love all of u that suffered through this mess with all my heart pls leave a comment for my thirsty ass if you are so inclined


End file.
